Creating a pleasant ambience is a popular aspect of home decor. This is often achieved through pleasant fragrances and proper lighting. Conventional products such as scented candles, mood lighting devices, fragrance dispensers, and the like, are commonly used to create a pleasant environment in the home. While those conventional products help to create a pleasant living environment and ambiance, they have their drawbacks.
For example, scented candles create soft light and fragrance, which creates a pleasant mood. However, candles are a potential fire hazard and often produce unwanted smoke and wax drippings.
Traditional light fixtures and lamps do not provide color effects or fragrances users often desire. Other than existing lamps, stand-alone aesthetic devices are available for providing desired lighting effects (such as color changing and the like). However, such devices take up space around the home, and could add to the clutter that many are trying to avoid. Also, because such stand-alone devices are typically placed in highly visible locations, they need to be aesthetically designed to suit the personal tastes of different categories of buyers, requiring additional design costs.
Conventional fragrance dispensers, such as plug-in diffusers, can provide pleasing aromas in a relatively inexpensive, compact package. However, such conventional fragrance dispensers generally take up outlets and are often located out of sight, causing a user to forget to adjust or refill the device. While these fragrance dispensers may also provide light, because the devices are used in existing electrical outlets, they are generally positioned too low to provide effective lighting features, other than to operate as a nightlight.